List of Missions
This is a list of missions from Starlovers. Missions are quests and bits of stories the players can choose to do in order to advance the plot. story arcs can contain various missions, and players might not be able to do certain missions that were previously unlocked while playing a specific story arc. Story missions Story missions are missions that doesn't include any type of gameplay, they're only story pieces that will usually conclude, continue or introduce story-arcs. Date missions (D) Dates are missions that players can do to level up their Lovers. Dates consists of discussing with a Lover in a Love Spot, and depending of the success of the date, players might level up Lovers, unlock costumes or even missions. In Dates, players are asked questions and must answer out of choices, and if they prove themselves to match their Lover's personality, the date is a success. That way, players can either lie their way to the heart of their favorite Lovers, or be genuine and only level up Lovers they match with. Sync missions (M) Sync missions lets Sim and another character bond together in a rhythm-based mini-game. Every time Sim syncs with someone new under new circumstances, there's a new track to complete. A Sync mini-game lasts for 2-to-5 minutes and the player must complete the song with four buttons. Even the score is too low, the mission fails, but if the song is completed with an S or more (S = No Miss, SS = No Miss or Bad, SSS = All Perfect) players can unlock one of three special costumes and special tracks. * M#001: MR. SIHARIS - WANT TO BE LOVED: Sim tries to convince Mr. Siharis to tell them what's making him cry. Ship missions (S) Ship missions requires the player to select 5 Lovers to take control of their ship. Each Lover will take one of 5 roles: the Pilot steers the ship, the Guns controls the weapons, the Shield moves the protection, the Tech repairs the ship and the Navigator shows important information to the player. Ship missions can differ in goals, sometimes players will have to defeat an opponent, survive waves of enemies or search areas. The Pilot will decide in what way the ship will move, it can be in a cross, arcade-style sideways or 360. Guns will decide how weapons operate and how they shoot, it can be a slow cannon or fast mini-guns. Shields decide the length and efficacy of the shield, Tech repairs the ship in one of many different puzzle mini-games, and the Navigator shows different information depending on the Lover. During the mission, Sim delegates to their crew, dictating strategies and orders, but most importantly, Sim will have to assist their Lovers during the mission, either taking the Pilot's wheel, assisting Guns or Shields, or helping the Tech repairing the ship. There might have items hidden in areas, but usually equipment and money, there aren't any costumes hidden in these types of levels. * '''S#001: CORE CHASE: '''Sim and Bex drives away from Liu in the streets of the Core. Combat missions © Combat missions are the most common missions in Starlovers, and are a key elements of other types of missions: Dungeon missions and Tactics missions. In Combats, Sim assembles a team of Lovers of their choosing as they fight opposing teams of enemies. The combat follows a classic RPG system of turn-by-turn combat, using items and managing a Sync meter for special attacks. The Sync meter is filled by Syncing with Lovers, which is done by pushing buttons in rhythm to a little jingle preceding the attack. Syncing successfully fills the bar faster and also makes attacks stronger. At the end of battles, Sim can loot money and combat items like potions. Dungeon missions (D) Dungeon missions mixes in exploration with the usual Combat missions, allowing players to explore "dungeons" of all kind, fighting enemies on the way to finding treasures and completing the mission, which is usually to find a certain item or character and sometimes defeating it. In Dungeon missions, Sim explores with a team of their choosing and must manage health as they go through the different levels of the dungeon. There are usually a lot of weapons and costumes hidden in Dungeons. * '''D#001: LEVIADORE MANSION: '''After Avonmora overhears about Dathan's involvement with the KSP, she runs off in the Leviadore Mansion, and Sim has to look for her. Tactics missions (T) Tactics missions are the most rare missions in Starlovers, and like Dungeons it usually includes Combat. In Tactics, Sim can manage any number of troops, usually led by their Lovers but not always. Tactics missions sees the player managing troops on a large area, guiding them towards the goal, which can be through simple directions, or strategical actions like retreating, advancing, defending, or completing epic missions like killing enormous beasts, destroying camps and trapping enemy troops. Whenever two troops are fighting, a simpler version of Combat missions plays out, with the team captain being played normally and the rest of troops, usually soldiers, being played as 4 actions.